


Lo inevitable

by Dan_Felton



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Felton/pseuds/Dan_Felton
Summary: Loki siempre supo que aquello era inevitable, aún así había aceptado el riesgo de enamorarse de un mortal.[Viñeta]





	Lo inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Perdón si queda algo Ooc y sin sentido.

Llovía, era como si el clima se hubiese puesto de su lado, era tan malditamente cliché que le hacía esbozar una leve sonrisa melancólica, quizá visitaría a su hermano después de ello, pensó, mirando el cielo sobre él, solo Thor influirá en el clima de esa manera.

Jugo con sus manos en un acto de nervios que había tenido desde que era capaz de conjurar una pequeña luz, conto hasta el número tres en un murmullo antes de finalmente aparecerse. Lo hizo bajo un árbol en una pequeña colina que, recordaba, quedaba cerca de su destino, quizá era un cobarde pero no tenia el valor suficiente para aparecerse directamente, camino con parsimonia como si llegar rápidamente al lugar fuese alguna clase de condena.

Finalmente se detuvo en un estrecho pasillo que le llevo hasta una lápida de piedra caliza que tenia escrito, en unas relucientes letras doradas:

"Anthony Edward Stark.  
Genio, esposo y amigo"

Loki miro las palabras detenidamente, como si aún, después de tantos años, no pudiera creerlas, aquello le seguía pareciendo tan irreal como la primera vez. Cerro los ojos durante unos momentos intentando serenarse, siempre supo que aquello era inevitable, aún así había aceptado el riesgo de enamorarse de un mortal.

Pero él lo valía, era SU mortal después de todo, esbozo una débil sonrisa, aquél idiota engreído y egocéntrico había sido su mortal. Sabía que Tony nunca fue ni seria su alma gemela, pero era un espíritu afín, uno del que termino irremediablemente enamorado.

Abrió la boca durante unos segundos intentando decir algo pero ningún sonido pareció salir de su ella así que termino cerrándola y carraspeando un poco.

—No lloraré, lo sabes— dijo a la lápida como si de alguna manera sus palabras pudieran llegar hasta el Valhalla, hasta él, suspiro—. Te extraño tanto, como si solamente ayer te estuvieses quejando porque tu cabello comenzaba a volverse entrecano— Loki tenía la mirada perdida, como si realmente no estuviera ahí—, aunque, debo admitir te veías irremediablemente sexy, a quien engaño, tu siempre solías verte bien.

Soltó una leve risa un tanto melancólica, sus ojos se mostraban enrojecidos y cansados pero había mantenido su promesa, sus orbes verdes no habían soltado ninguna lágrima hasta el momento.

Pronto los minutos se hicieron horas y él continuo hablando como lo hacia año con año, como lo había hecho desde que él había partido hacia el Valhalla, sabía que él estaba ahí, no había ningún otro lugar al que un guerrero digno como él, el hombre de hierro, pudiera ir.

Fue alrededor de las seis de la tarde que dejó de sentir las gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre él, desvío levemente su mirada hasta toparse con unos orbes chocolates que le hacían estremecerse irremediablemente.

—Loki.

Saludo la voz del, ahora, hombre mientras le cubría con su paraguas, él sonrío levemente levantando la comisura de sus labios un poco, dicha sonrisa parecía ser casi imperceptible.

—Peter.

Respondió el dios de la misma manera, ambos suspiraron mientras el dios conjuraba una pequeña rosa de color dorado que parecía emanar un brillo etéreo y mágico, lo hacía realmente, aquella rosa estaba hecha con su esencia mágica después de todo, la rosa vivía más de lo que lo hacía una flor normal pero eso no impedía que terminará muriendo con el tiempo, pensó finalmente con algo de amargura.

—¿Cómo esta la pequeña May?

Pregunto el azabache mientras lanzaba un pequeño conjuro que arreglaba sus estropeadas vestimentas, Peter sonrió obviando el aspecto demacrado del dios al que, con el tiempo, había aprendido a querer como un padre.

—Emocionada por tu visita, hace poco perdió uno de sus dientes de leche y creyó que podrías presentarle al hada de los dientes.

Loki esbozo una sonrisa, esa niña solía parecerse tanto a su abuelo que él había terminado por encariñarse con ella.

Volteo hacia tras durante unos segundos, antes de dirigir su vista nuevamente al frente.


End file.
